Love is a many splintered thing
by Rosyposypie
Summary: Post Season 3: Written well before I'd seen Season 4. CJ/Danny These characters and the whole concept of The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin and John Wells. Please don't sue me.
1. Chapter 1

C.J. Somebody's made a mistake. He was just on his way to the field office...

RON No.

_C.J. tries hard to accept the news, putting her hand on her forehead. The song drains out_

_their conversation._

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_ The minor fall, the major lift_

_ The baffled king composing hallelujahs._

_ Hallelujah..._

C.J. Excuse me.

Danny had known that the President was in New York tonight and had considered pulling out his press credentials and heading down to the theatre in the hopes of seeing his friends from the West Wing. He'd dismissed this thought almost as soon as it had occurred to him. He'd deliberately moved back from the White House in recent months, taking stories and leads which moved him out of Washington. Out of sight, out of mind. He wished. He still saw her, glimpses on the television, her voice on the radio, her name in print. He still thought about kissing her. C.J. grabbing him and kissing him. He shook himself. Sitting here day-dreaming about kissing her wasn't going to help matters. He stood up, picked up his coat, cell and keys and strolled out of his hotel room, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CUT TO: EXT. TIMES SQUARE - NIGHT**

_C.J. is teary-eyed. She walks amongst the people, the lights, the confusion. She bumps into someone, who just walks on._

_Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof_

_ You saw her bathing on the roof_

_ Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_ She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_ She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_ And from your lips, she drew the hallelujah._

_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

_C.J. finds a bench to sit on. She gazes up and ahead, still crying._

It was a little chilly out tonight, but Danny figured the fresh air would do him good. He had a certain affection for New York in the evening. The bustle of the city was all about him. In the distance, sirens wailed, lights flashed, and Danny turned away. He continued to stroll in the direction of the square, thoughts swirling in his head. A figure in the distance caught his attention. He stopped and stared, heart pounding. Then he frowned. C.J. for sure. C.J. crying. C.J. barely noticing the crowds around her. His heart surged as she sank down onto a bench. It was only as he neared her, through the people thronging around them, that he realized she was sobbing.

Everything in him ached to pull her straight into his arms and kiss her tears away but he knew he'd scare her to death if he did that.

Danny: C.J?

_C.J. looks up at him, confused. Recognition dawning, she sobs harder. Danny sighs, looks at her, sits down and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and soothing her. He rests his chin on top of her head while she sobs into his chest and shushes her._

Danny: C.J.? What happened?

_C.J. continues to cry into his chest, apparently oblivious to the bustle of the city around them. After a few more minutes her sobs quieten a little._

C.J. Simon Donovan got shot.

_Danny looks perplexed as he tried to recall the name. It comes to him suddenly._

Danny: The Agent?

_Tears continues to roll down C.J.'s face as she sits up and looks at him. She nods, and fresh tears come faster. Danny is confused but can't bear to see her so upset. He rubs a tear away with the pad of his thumb, and C.J. looks briefly into his eyes._

C.J. I've got an agent. I've had an agent. I got death threats.

_C.J. looks down, distraught. Danny looks around, and makes a snap decision._

Danny: Cee. It's freezing cold and you're wearing a ball gown. Come back to my room. My hotel's two blocks away. You're crying and cold. Let's get you warm.

_C.J. considers this and then slowly nods. Danny wraps his arms around her shoulder and walks her back to his hotel._

Danny: What time is the performance done?

C.J. 10.30pm. The motorcade leaves at eleven.

_Danny checks his watch. It reads 8.30pm. Some minutes later, they reach his hotel, and as they walk into the elevator he pulls out his phone and starts to compose a message. C.J. frowns through her tears. Danny sends the message_

C.J. What are you doing?

_The doors slide open on their floor, and Danny takes her hand in his and walks her towards his room. _

C.J. Who are you texting?

_Danny takes out his key fob, and opens the door to his room. He holds it open for her and then answers her._

Danny: I was texting Josh, so he knew where you were.

C.J. Oh.

Danny: Don't be pissed at me. They'll worry when they can't find you; especially given you've had secret service protection until two hours ago.

_Tears start to dribble down C.J.'s cheeks again as she recalls Simon just hours earlier. The door slams behind them, and she flinches. Danny can't bear to see her cry like this and wraps his arms around her again, hushing her. They stand there in the dark, C.J. crying, Danny holding her protectively for minutes. The vibration of C.J.'s blackberry forces her to stir. _

C.J. It's Toby, wondering where I am, no doubt.

_She answers the phone, her voice a little shaky._

Toby: Hey.C.J.? Where are you?

C.J: It's okay Toby. I'm with Danny.

Toby: Danny Concannon? How'd you run into him? I was worried about you.

_Another tear trickles down C.J.'s cheek._

C.J. It's okay Toby. I'll come back tonight.

Toby: you sure? I'll see you at eleven. Take care.

_C.J. ends the call. Danny turns the lamp on, and removes his coat, gesturing that C.J. should sit down. She does, and Danny comes to sit next to her, hipflask in hand. He passes it to her and she takes a glug of the contents before wincing._

C.J: That's foul.

Danny: Yeah. Does it help?

_C.J. nods. _

Danny: You had death threats? My God, Cee. How long has this been going on?

C.J. It's not something you drop into an email. Besides, you've been in New York, all over.

_Danny looks a little hurt._

Danny: How long, C.J.?

C.J. A while. I've had an agent assigned to me for a month now.

Danny: You're not being tailed now though?

C.J. They caught the guy tonight.

Danny: Is that when Simon….?

_C.J. shakes her head, and tears well in her eyes. Danny instinctive cups her face in his hand, and catches her gaze._

C.J. He got caught up in an armed robbery. He just…went out. He kissed me goodbye and he went out.

_Danny raises an eyebrow. He knows C.J. is a stickler for the rules. But his stomach lurches, knowing she's been kissing someone else. He shakes himself inwardly. This isn't about him. It's about her. _

Danny: You were seeing him?

C.J. No. No. Not exactly… We….kissed. I don't know. I don't know.

_C.J. leans forward and rests her forehead on Danny's shoulder wearily. _

C.J. I don't know. I'm sorry.

_Danny closes his eyes and resists the temptation to kiss the top of her head, however much he wants to. C.J. closes her eyes and breathes in the familiar scent of his cologne. This is confusing and reassuring all at once. Danny feels safe to her, and yet, less than two hours ago she was kissing someone else, kissing Simon Donovan on the street not five blocks away. But she's safe here, and right now this is what she needs. Comfort. Danny wraps his arms around her gently, and she relaxes into him. They sit together for some time, the occasional tear still rolling down C.J.'s cheek. After a while, C.J. pulls away a little._

C.J. What time is it?

Danny 9.15pm

C.J. Right. _Pauses_ Danny, how did you come to find me? How did you even know I was in New York?

Danny _(deadpan)_ Well, the motorcade was hard to miss, and so was the briefing you gave this morning. I knew you guys were in town.

C.J. Why didn't you come tonight?

Danny Because I'm working on other stuff C.J.

C.J. …

Danny C.J., I went out for some air and I saw you crying on a bench.

C.J. …

_Danny looks at C.J., head cocked to one side._

Danny What kind of person would I be if I'd just walked past you? You're distraught. And we're friends. More than that even. You used to grab me and kiss me. How could I walk past?

_C.J. starts to cry in earnest again._

Danny Ack, C.J.

_C.J.'s head is whirling. Kissing Simon felt amazing. But he's dead, hours dead. And Danny's suddenly here and holding her close. Part of her wants to pull away. She's The Press Secretary. He's a reporter. They have history. People will talk. But a part of her just doesn't care. She needs someone tonight to hold her. And he's here. Even though he knows she was kissing someone else just hours ago. Which makes him a bigger man than she may possibly have realized before. _


	3. Chapter 3

**CUT TO: INT. DANNY'S HOTEL ROOM, LATER THAT EVENING**

_C.J. and Danny are sat at the foot of his bed, on the floor, hands entwined. C.J. is resting her head on his shoulder.____They're startled when C.J's Blackberry rings again. It's Toby._

C.J. Toby?

Toby: You okay?

C.J. Yes. No. Does the President need me?

Toby: No, I just wanted to check on you. Where are you?

C.J. In Danny's hotel.

Toby: Can I speak to Danny?

_C.J. looks perplexed but hands the phone to Danny all the same._

Toby: Danny, it's Toby.

Danny Toby.

Toby: What the hell is going on?

Danny _(turning away)_ I'm sorry?

Toby: What are you doing with C.J.?

Danny: Keeping her company while the show finished.

Toby: That all?

Danny: Toby, she was sobbing on the street. Did you really think I was going to walk past and leave her there in the cold?

Toby: _(Clearing his throat)_ Is she okay?

_Danny scowls and thrusts the phone back at C.J., then walks to the other side of the room, still scowling._

C.J. That was uncalled for.

Toby: Leo says you don't need to come in tomorrow.

C.J. What?

Toby: Seriously. It's Sunday tomorrow. Have the day off.

C.J. I can't.

Toby: You can. We'll cover it. Leo says so.

C.J. I can't.

Toby: I gotta go. See you Monday C.J.

C.J. 'Kay. Bye.

_She hangs up the phone. Danny is perched on the window-sill, scowling. _

C.J. Toby says I shouldn't go in tomorrow.

Danny He's right.

C.J. No. I should go in.

_Danny crosses his arms and looks up at her._

Danny You've had death threats C.J. You've had an agent tail you for weeks. Your agent, who you liked, just got shot. I think you should take the day off.

_Danny and C.J. lock gazes. C.J. folds her arms and then rests her forehead against her palm._

C.J. I can't get back to Washington without the motorcade.

_Danny looks at her._

C.J. I can't, Daniel.

Danny: I'll drive you.

_C.J. looks at him._

Danny I'll drive you back tomorrow.

C.J. You're going to DC tomorrow?

Danny I'll drive you back tomorrow.

_C.J. looks at him, realization dawning slowly._

C.J. Danny, I can't ask you to do that.

Danny You didn't ask. I offered.

C.J. … I don't know…

Danny It's just a lift Cee.

C.J. …….

She tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles a little.

C.J. You're a sweet guy Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUT TO: INT. DANNY'S HOTEL ROOM, LATER THAT NIGHT**

_The room is dark, and the clock reads 4am. C.J and Danny are both asleep. C.J. in the bed, wearing an oversized T-shirt which presumably belongs to Danny, who is dozing in the armchair. He stirs, waking, wondering why he's in the chair. His gaze falls on C.J. and he's drawn to her. He sits on the edge of the bed, and gazes at her. There are tear stains on her cheeks and he realizes that she's been crying in her sleep. She still looks __beautiful__. He aches to hold her, and finds himself tracing his finger across her cheek, entranced. She stirs a little, and he finds she's taken his hand into hers. He tried to release her grasp and she turns over. _

C.J. Just hold me, would you.

_Danny hesitates._

C.J. Just hold me close Danny.

_Danny pauses, and then sits on the bed next to her. Half asleep, C.J. sits up, and pulls him to lie down next to her. She nestles up to him, resting her head on his chest, and laying a hand across his stomach. Danny breathes in heavily, savoring the scent of her hair, and closes his eyes. He shifts her slightly so that she's nestled under his arm and breathes again. He'd not foreseen this one anytime soon. Not that he hasn't dreamed about holding C.J. close, having her wear one of his shirts. She's still fast asleep and it occurs to him that he's never seen her this vulnerable. C.J.'s strong. It's one of the things he loves most about her. She's strong and she knows herself. She's sure of herself. She commands that Press Room. She holds her own with them all. And yet, she's fragile. And he's honoured to see this side of her._


	5. Chapter 5

**CUT TO: INT. DANNY'S HOTEL ROOM, EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

_C.J. wakes, wondering where she is. Then the events of the previous evening return to her, and she closes her eyes again. Simon. The Theatre. Danny. Her head whirls again, and she finds herself resting her head on Danny's chest. He feels good. She breathes in slowly and catches a hint of his cologne. She's missed him. The memories of stolen kisses in months past makes her smile. She wonders if he thinks of her ever. Lazily, she traces a finger across his stomach and he stirs. Sleepily he pulls her closer and she smiles as he drops a gentle kiss onto the top of her head. C.J. hadn't foreseen this one anytime soon. She'd not expected to see him again. He'd left DC. Out of her life, save the odd email. She's kept them all. She wonders what the chances were of him finding her last night. She never thought she'd end up wearing his shirt, waking up in his bed. Perhaps she underestimated him. He said he'd wait for her. She didn't realize until now quite how much he meant it._

_Danny stirs and she looks up at him. He smiles affectionately at her._

Danny: Good morning

C.J. Good morning

_Danny runs his fingers through her hair, and twists a stray strand around her finger._

Danny You sleep okay?

C.J. Yeah.

_Danny's fingers drift down the side of her face, and she shuts her eyes momentarily. The sensations send shivers down her spine and she finds herself entwining her fingers into his. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, and then their lips meet. Without resisting, they kiss passionately. A long, savored kiss, and several moments pass before they let go. Their foreheads still touching, Danny gently places a finger under C.J.'s chin and tilts her face so she's looking directly into his eyes. He speaks softly._

Danny: I'll wait, C.J. There's no hurry.

_They stay close, as if they can't get enough of each other._

C.J. Leo won't allow it.

Danny I have no desire to date Leo. He's just not my type.

C.J. Danny…

Danny We're two adults Cee. We can do what we want.

C.J. We can't. Not while I'm in the Whitehouse and while you're a reporter.

Danny I work in New York C.J. and I steer away from the Whitehouse as much as I can. I don't see why this still matters.

C.J. Because it does. I can't date you while I'm in the Whitehouse…

_C.J. looks up at him_

C.J. …however much I might want to.

_Danny closes his eyes and rests his forehead on hers_

Danny You don't help me saying things like that.

C.J. I don't want to mislead you Danny. I like you. I LIKE you. But we can't be together at the moment. Can't you see that? Not a little?

Danny No. Yes. God, C.J. I want to be with you, and you're telling me I have to wait probably years?

_C.J. sighs_

C.J. I can't ask you to wait for me Danny.

Danny You didn't ask. I offered. I'll wait for you, if there's even the slightest chance. I think you should know how I feel about you.

_He kisses her cheek gently. C.J. turns her head slightly, and their lips touch again. They kiss again, and Danny slides his fingers gently into her hair to pull her closer. They continue to kiss, holding each other tightly. C.J. pulls away a little and Danny looks at her._

C.J. Danny, I can't commit to you right now.

Danny I know, Cee, I know. Right now, I want to keep kissing you.

_C.J. blushes a little._

C.J. I quite like kissing you.

_Danny kisses her again and she breaks away._

C.J. I like kissing you a lot. But when we get back to DC, we have to stop. 

_Danny kisses her again_

Danny Will you hush and kiss me please?

_C.J. grins and kisses him._

C.J. You slept in your shirt?

_Danny shrugs. _

Danny You slept in mine, and I had to sleep in something.

_C.J. smiles at him, and then starts to undo his shirt slowly. Danny's heart lurches a little as she runs her hands across his chest. He pulls her closer and turns his head to kiss her again, slipping his hands under the fabric of the t-shirt and around her waist. Danny's admired her from a distance for years, kissed her on numerous stolen occasions but he's never been this close to her before. Her skin is warm under the t-shirt, and he's acutely aware of how aroused he is by her. He runs his hands lightly across her back and pulls her on top of him. _

Danny Have I told you how beautiful you look this morning?

_C.J blushes again. Danny smiles as she pulls the rest of his shirt off, and then kisses the side of his neck gently. He reaches up and tugs the t-shirt over her head and then runs his hands down the centre of her chest. C.J's stomach is taut and flat, and he drags the back of his hand across it. C.J's hands have reached his waistband, and he groans into her shoulder as her hands brush him as she deftly removes his boxers. He rolls C.J. onto her back, so that he's raised above her and looking into her eyes. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she arches her hips to meet him as he pushes into her. C.J. wraps one arm around his shoulders and slips her hand into his as they begin to move together, tightly entwined. _

_Danny can't quite believe his luck. He's run into the woman he loves, and somehow they've ended up in his bed, holding each other tight, looking into each other's eyes as they make love. God knows he's wished this moment for many months now. _

_C.J. finds herself clinging to Danny, enjoying the sensations he's creating in her. Their hands are tightly entwined and she realizes once again how deeply Danny cares for her, and she for him. This isn't gratuitous sex. This is a demonstration of love, and caring, and she's awed. _

_Their lips meet and they kiss gently. They move together in easy coupling and C.J. closes her eyes blissfully, resting her head against Danny's neck. She inhales as his hand slips between them and touches her gently. Danny tightens his grip around her waist and nuzzles into her neck. As she arches in pleasure at his touch he starts to name the 50 states in his head in an attempt to stall his inevitable orgasm. As C.J. moans his name against his chest he finds he's overtaken by the sensations rushing through his body. C.J groans his name again and he's gone, thrusting into her as he climaxes. As they lie, entwined still, he closes his eyes, pulls her tightly against his chest and kisses her hair. Then he pulls the covers over them and revels in dozing in the morning light with the woman he loves in his arms._


	6. Chapter 6

**CUT TO: EXT. C.J.'S FLAT, MUCH LATER THAN AFTERNOON**

_Danny and C.J. are stood on the front steps outside C.J's apartment_

C.J. Thank you so much for driving me home Danny. It means a lot.

Danny It was my pleasure Cee.

_They catch each other's glance, and Danny finds himself tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear._

C.J. _(hesitates)_ Would you come in with me, for dinner I mean?

_Danny looks at her, a little quizzically._

C.J. I'd prefer not to be alone tonight. That's all.

_Danny looks at her, and then kisses her on the cheek affectionately._

Danny Dinner thrown in?

C.J. _(laughs)_ If Chinese counts as dinner, then yes.


End file.
